inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
Inkagames English Wiki:Rules and Policies
Welcome to Inkagames English Wiki! Like any other community, there are a set of rules to follow when editing here. Below is a summarized list of rules, followed by a detailed elaboration of each one. Summary *'User Conduct' **Inkagames English Wiki is not a social network. **Inkagames English Wiki may not be used to advertise businesses or boost SEO rankings. **Be polite when interacting with other users. We are all here to work together. **Do not start edit wars. Be ready to discuss your changes with others. **Do not flame or insult other users. Send them a polite message if you have a dispute. **Do not edit other user pages, as they are generally considered property of the user. **Do not vandalize any page. Do not remove all the content from a page. **Multiple accounts used for block-evasion are forbidden, and are against Wikia TOS. **If you want to have a userbox on your profile wall, just seek them from here: sandbox *'Article Comments' **Article comments are only for discussions on how to improve the article. **If your message wall becomes too large, you may clear it out by clicking More and then Remove on each message. ***Don't remove messages from administrators. *'Content' **All content must be related to Inkagames. **All content must be objective. **All content must be canonical. **Use the edit summary as you submit your edit. It lets others know what changed in the article. * Other games **Articles from non-Inkagames media should be posted on the Flash Gaming Wiki or other Wikia's and vice versa. Detailed Elaborations User Conduct *Inkagames English Wiki is not a social network. Although we are a community of Inkagames fans and enthusiasts, we are all here to document all knowledge Inkagames. Utilizing Inkagames English Wiki as a means for pure social interaction, i.e. using it as a social network, is frowned upon. *Inkagames English Wiki may not be used to advertise businesses or boost SEO rankings. Links to external sites for personal gain, that are irrelevant to the wiki, can be removed at any time for any reason. *Be polite when interacting with other users. We are all here to work together as a team and as a community. Being polite will go a long way and will make Inkagames English Wiki a happier place to edit. *Follow the manual of style, the preferred way of how things are to be organized. While the help pages will help you to understand how to use basic wikia markup, the manual of style will tell you how to apply it on Inkagames English Wiki according to how everything else is organized. **The manual of style is located here: Manual of Style *Do not start edit wars. Be ready to discuss your changes with others. If you disagree with another editor, discuss the issue on either the user's wall or article's comments. Repeatedly reverting each other's changes, known as "edit warring", is bound to aggravate the conflict instead of solving it. If you cannot reach a consensus, ask an Administrator to mediate. *Do not flame or insult other users. Send them a polite message if you have a dispute with another user. Talking things out and working out your differences can go a long way towards a mutual understanding. **Do not, under any circumstances, harass Inkagames English Wiki users outside of Inkagames English Wiki. *Do not edit other user pages, as they are generally considered property of the user. You are, however, more than welcome to put whatever you'd like on your own user page, so long as it doesn't violate any rules or isn't offensive. If you have an issue with another user's user page, contact an Administrator. *Do not vandalize any page. Do not remove all the content from a page. It is considered vandalism to remove all the content from a page or to add irrelevant information to the page. *Multiple accounts used for block-evasion are strictly forbidden and are against Wikia TOS. If you create an addition account to evade a block, it will be permanently blocked and your primary account runs the risk of having it's block duration extended indefinitely. **If you wish to utilize a secondary account for another purpose, please contact an Administrator. Categories *Users should double check if a category they wish to add already exist, and if it is a necessary category to add. *Users are to not recreate or restore categories/category pages deleted by admins, this may result in the user getting a temporary ban from editing on Inkagames English Wiki. *If users need help with categories or have a category suggestion, they should ask an active Administrator for assistance. Administrators Becoming an Administrator Becoming an admin is not an easy task. To become an administrator, you must have completed all of the following requirements: #'You must have at least 1000 edits in the main namespace.' #'You must be relatively active and contribute regularly.' #'You must have never been blocked, both on the wiki and on the chat.' #'You must help the Wiki expand, adding informations and other things that are Inkagame related.' For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat rights must make you one. The minimum requirements for becoming an administrator are 1000 edits in the main namespace, as well as a continued, regular activity of at least 3 months on this wiki. Becoming an administrator requires collaboration with other administrators. For the moment, that happens primarily in the . Although it's not required that you participate, it'd certainly be a big help. If you meet these requirements, and want to become an admin, you need to start a forum thread, titled "Adminship request - username", where members of the Inkagames community will be able to discuss whether or not you should be made an admin. In the thread, say why you think you should be made one. The final decision will be up to the bureaucrats, after the community has had its say. Please note that administratorship is not a reward for good contributions, nor a promotion to have more authority than other users. Simply put, an admin is a user who is being trusted with access to to aid in maintenance. Not everybody who meets the requirements will automatically become an administrator; admins are appointed on a per-need basis. Rules for Administrators *If an administrator is involved in an editing dispute, he or she should not use admin abilities or status to solve it. Ask another user or admin to mediate. *Administrators are allowed to undo each other's administrative actions. However, it is expected that the one who reverts an action explains the reason for the revert. If consensus cannot be reached, a third admin should be asked to mediate. *Admins should ask other admins to mediate if they feel a user should be blocked or banned for any reason. Vandals and users with unacceptable names (i.e. users that have flaming or personal information in their name) are excluded from this rule. Rules for the chat * Be polite to other members. * Curses are not allowed. * Ask anything you want. * Be possitive. * If an admin blocks you, you will recive an explanaiton on your Message wall. Category:OrganisationCategory:Help